What Happened That Day
by Cadydidhere
Summary: What if the battle for Galuna Island went a bit... differently?
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Fanfiction

What if the battle for Galuna Island went a little bit... differently?

Chapter 1

I don't know what we're doing here. All I know is that Natsu and Happy stole an S-Class mission at the guild. But, there we were, washed up on Galuna Island.

The people of Hargeon say it's cursed. You're not even supposed to speak it's name, it's so bad. But, that's what we're here for.

I know it sounds crazy, but I came for the gate key. Its a rare one, a golden one, as it said on the job request. But, really, I know this is wrong. I'm not strong enough to take on a curse, and I know that. The only people here that have the potential to do this are Natsu and Gray, because lets face it, Happy isn't all that strong. Stupid feline, he's the one who stole the request in the first place.

At the time, I guess it didn't seem so bad. But this was much more than we were expecting. There was a cult causing this curse. They've been using Moon Drip, trying to unleash the demon of Destruction, also known as Deliora. And the one trying to rise it? Lyon, an old friend of Gray's.

Now, Gray's incapacitated. Natsu's fighting Dog Guy and Big Brows. I really don't know or care what their names are. And me? Well, I'm fighting the crazy Doll Wizard.

"Open, Gate of The Golden Bull! Taurus!" I yelled as a golden light appeared.

"I'm not a perv! Just a fan of pretty ladies!" Was all I heard as he came out of his gate, squaring up to fight. He grunted, and yelled as he cut down the animated tree that Doll Lady had brought to life.

"So, she's a Celestial Wizard?" I heard Doll Lady ask herself. I elected to ignore her.

"Nice work, Taurus." I encouraged.

"Why don't you reward me with a smooooooch?" He yelled, swinging around his battle-axe. Ever the perv, Taurus, ever the perv.

"What kind of wizard forces their Celestial Spirits to say things like that?" I heard Doll Lady complain. "You disgust me."

"I didn't force him to say it!" I argued. "I hate it when he's pervy!"

"Well," she started, a smirk on her face, "Your kind don't like my magic, and you're about to find out why..."

What? What's that supposed to mean? There's no time to find out. "Taurus, go!" I yelled, pointing at the offender. He ran towards her, battle-axe ready to swing.

... But then, he stopped. He lowered the axe to the ground with a pained moan. A gasp left my lips as he started to turn back towards me, and a chuckle escaped the Doll Lady. I knew what was about to happen before it even started.

I dove out of the way, screaming in terror. My own Spirit had just attacked me. Swung at me with his own giant axe, narrowly missing me, and cutting open the back of my shirt. "What are you doing?! Stop it!" I commanded, but it was no use. I had no control here.

"MOOOOOO!" Taurus yelled, swinging his axe around in the air with a twist of the wrist before bringing it down to hit me.

"What has gotten into you?" I yelled, trying to snap him out of it, before jumping out of the way again to avoid the hair-splitting blade.

"MOOOOO!" He yelled once more, dropping the blade and pinning me to the ground. His giant hands held me down by my forearms and wrists, making any effort I made to get away futile. "Uh, Miss Lucy," He said. He was still in there... "I can't control my moo-vements!" He exclaimed as his grasp on me tightened unnecessarily, causing me to gasp. He was straddling me at this point.

"Marionette Attack magic. You like?" I heard Doll Lady speak from behind us. I couldn't see her, but I sure as hell heard her. "It allows me to control any living thing. Well, except for humans, that is."

I continued to struggle under Taurus's massive weight and tight grip. "It works well on your spirit friend." She continued.

"Please, let me go." I begged from under Taurus. His grip had become painful, and I couldn't bear to look into those glowing eyes any longer.

"I wish that I could, Miss Lucy." The bull stated, his voice laced with sympathy. "I can't help it. She's controlling my every moo-ve."

"Close now, Gate of the Golden Bull!" I yelled in a last ditch effort to save us both.

Nothing happened.

"I thought celestial gates couldn't be closed unless both parties consent to it." Doll Lady said. Her smug tone was getting on my nerves.

That's when I felt it. The... thing hitting my inner thigh. My eyes widened, and my heartbeat sped up in panic and terror.

"CLOSE THE GATE, TAURUS! PLEASE!"

Doll Lady spoke up again, "Beg all you want, it won't make any difference."

Taurus ripped off my skirt and undergarments, leaving me bare. The only thing covering me was the pink wrap on my chest. "TAURUS!"

"Oh, I know. Let's play a game..." The pink-haired woman said maliciously.

Before I could prepare myself, or process what was happening, the deed was done. His first thrust went into me, causing pain to rip through me so badly that I screamed. I closed my eyes, tears slipping down my cheeks, and blood slipping down other places. I could hear Taurus straining himself to stop this, but to no avail. The damage was done. I could feel myself slipping from consciousness, squirming to make the pain stop, crying out for help. My throat was raw, but I couldn't stop. I couldn't even hear myself. My surroundings disappeared and reappeared as darkness closed in and out on my vision. The pain didn't stop, but got worse. I screamed out continually. "PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME! STOP HURTING ME!"

"I'M TRYING NOT TO!" Taurus yelled back, and I could hear the tears blocking up his throat, straining his voice.

"Are all Fairy Tail wizards... as pathetic as you?" Doll Lady asked. "This is just sad."

I couldn't take it anymore. I was bleeding. My body writhed with pain, and I had stopped fighting it. It was cruel, it was filthy... And I couldn't stop them.

"Taurus..." I cried out softly. I couldn't scream anymore, I was about to slip out of consciousness once again. "Remember the contract you made with me?" I was sobbing, choking, and coughing up blood. "Snap out of it."

The last thing I heard before I left reality was a loud 'Moo!," and he disappeared into the gate with a flash of light.

Then I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, your name's Lucy, huh?" I heard. I looked over to see Taurus, and then looked around me. What I saw confused me greatly. I was in a field of cattle.

Thats when I remembered. This was the day I met the Golden Bull.

"Your body's so hot, it's making me droooool." I heard him say. I snapped my head back around to look at him. "Oh, look at you." He said, checking me out.

"I never would have imagined that the zodiac's Golden Bull would be such a pervert." I heard myself say. I had no control over myself. "I don't know if I want to go through with this."

"Mooo!" He yelled, startling me. "There's no need for you to worry, Pretty Lady. If you make a contract with me, I'll do everything I can to protect you and your hot bod too." He said, a mischievous grin on his face. At the time, it was innocent enough. Now all I wanted to do was smack it off of him.

"Promise?" I had asked.

"Moo! I swear!"

Everything disappeared, and then the scene changed. Then, Taurus appeared once again. Both of us were sobbing, and I was too weak to stand. My knees buckled, and I fell to the ground. I never thought I'd see such a strong creature reduced to tears.

"You promised to always be around to protect me, REMEMBER?" I yelled, sobs tearing through my throat.

The bull stammered and shouted, not being able to speak. He was crying too hard. He gripped his head in his hands, and his cries shook us both.

"I couldn't fight it Lucy! I wasn't strong enough!" he yelled.

Silence overcame us, so that I couldn't hear him yelling to me, and the dark fell over once more. He was gone, and I was waking up.

I came to with a scream. Sobs and screams alike ripped through my throat.

"Shush! Lucy! I'll get you help!" I heard a high-pitched voice yell. My sight was as blurry and scattered as my thoughts, but I tried to make out something, anything. It was Happy. We were still in the forest, and as far as I could tell, Sherry (aka the Doll Lady) was gone.

I was still crying, I couldn't help it. Happy was in hysterics, not knowing what to do to console me or get help. He was speaking, but I heard nothing. I was still laying on the ground, covered in mud and grass. I was sweating heavily and the bleeding was even worse. I curled up into different positions, trying to make the pain go away.

"Lucy!" Happy yelled, grabbing my attention. "I have to get you help. Please calm down! I can't fly, I'm too low on magic energy from trying to find you. Just please, calm yourself down!"

Then we heard it. Or rather, her."Happy, as soon as I find the other's I'm going to kick your-" A body popped out from behind a bush and a few trees, scarlet hair being the first thing seen. She looked from me to the blue cat, whom was now holding my hand in between his paws. Erza opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it, and closed it again. She walked over to where I lay, and kneeled by my side. The red-haired mage gave me a once-over, looking at all of the wounds that covered my nude body.

"Lucy..." Erza started, looking at my eyes. I simply stared ahead, too awkward, embarrassed, and numb to look back. "Who...?" Her voice broke, and she stopped. She tore off a strip of her skirt and wrapped it around my head. I hadn't realized I had been bleeding there as well.

That's when Happy started crying. This must be hard on him, being so young and naïve. I turned on my side to see his blue paws covering his face. I sat up, despite Erza's protests and the pain that centered around my stomach and lower region, and cradled the poor thing in to my chest. "Shh." I whispered, rocking him back and forth.

"I-I'm s-so sor-ry." Happy sobbed, shaking in my arms. "If-f I ha-ad been-n fa-ster-r, o-or..." He trailed off, crying harder.

"Shh." I repeated. "You did nothing wrong. Now, can you fly?" I whispered, my throat still sore. Happy nodded, hiccuping. "Can you go find the others for me, and make sure they're okay?" I asked.

He looked back up at me, and the look in his eyes broke my heart. Sighing, he pulled away from me, spawned his wings, and left me with Erza.

I watched him go. It was for the best, this is just too much. A pain spiked up in my lower abdomen, causing me to hunch over and cry out. It hurt. It hurt. Make it stop, please.

Erza hovered over me. "Lucy! Where does it hurt?" She yelled out, concerned.

I fell back to the cold, soft dirt below me, becoming nauseous.

I felt the requip mage grab me by the soldiers, steadying my shaking body. "Lucy! Stay with me! Who did this to you?" She demanded.

That's when I saw it. Glinting gold in the sunlight and half-buried in the soft earth. Taurus's gate key...

I don't know what possessed me in that moment, but I couldn't stop the scream that left me and echoed in the forest. "TAURUS!" I yelled.

Then it started. I was vomiting so hard that I couldn't move, causing Erza to yell in surprise and hurry me onto my side, in recovery position. I vomited until I had nothing left, until it was nothing but bile. My eyes burned with tears and my nose wouldn't stop running. I was so dehydrated that my mouth became dry. My breathing picked up, causing my chest to ache and my mind to shut down. I couldn't process what was happening other than the fact that I couldn't breathe and that I was burning up.

My eyes filled with spasming black dots, and I lost my consciousness once again.

I woke up many times, incompletely, whilst Erza carried me back to the village. My blonde hair was plastered to my forehead with blood and sweat. The dried tear tracks on my cheeks tightened the skin around it. My lips were dry and cracking, but my mouth was just as bad, so there was nothing I could do to help it. I felt my body being jostled up and down repeatedly, probably Erza running, each time I came to. I moaned in pain, I didn't want her - or anyone for that matter - to touch me. And this time, when I fell asleep, I didn't want to wake up.


End file.
